Dama de Hierro
by Itzel Castro
Summary: Isabella Swan una mujer fría, calculadora, déspota capaz de destruir a quien sea. Poder, dinero y venganza todo lo que anhela, pero obtenerlo no será tan fácil, en su camino se encontrará con un titan de acero, Edward Cullen. Ambos harán de todo por derribar a su enemigo, pero... ¿quién caerá primero?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Isabella Swan una mujer fría, calculadora y déspota capaz de destruir a quien sea, regresa después de seis años de haber permanecido en un lugar frío, oscuro y sin vida al que muchos llaman cárcel.  
¿Por qué? Una simple razón, fue acusada de haber asesinado a... su padre.  
Todo ha cambiado, aquella chica dulce y soñadora ha quedado atrás para dar paso a esta DAMA DE HIERRO.  
Poder, dinero y venganza es todo lo que anhela, pero obtenerlo no será tan fácil, en su camino se encontrará con un titán de acero, Edward Cullen, quién siempre ha buscado llevar a la ruina a la compañia Swan.

El choque de dos grandes mundos, jugadas tan perfectas como un partido de ajedrez... todo por derribar a tu enemigo... ¿quién caerá primero?


	2. Chapter 1

_Capítulo beteado por Lore Cullen, Beta FFAD: wwwfacebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Dama De Hierro**

**Capítulo 1**

**Pasado y Presente**

"_**El tiempo es como el viento: arrastra lo liviano y deja lo pesado"**_

—_Se declara culpable a Isabella Swan, por el cargo de asesinato, y se le declara auto de formal prisión, deberá cumplir una condena de diez años…_

Esas palabras se repetían una y mil veces en mi cabeza. Hace seis años me declararon culpable por asesinato. Se preguntarán a quién maté, fácil y sencillo, la justicia cree que maté al ser que más he amado en esta vida… a mi padre.

Escuché que alguien se acercaba, pero no le di importancia. En estos seis años he aprendido a vivir sin miedo y a no dejarme amedrentar por nadie. Dicen que en la cárcel la vida es dura, pero lo que nadie sabe es que esto es un infierno.

_**Flashback**_

_Hoy era el día en el que mi mundo de sueños y anhelos se caía a pedazos. Me condenaron a purgar prisión durante diez años. Diez años en los que pagaría lo que yo nunca hice. Tal vez suene a cuento barato de telenovela, pero yo jamás sería capaz de quitarle la vida al ser que me la dio._

_Caminaba con paso lento y con unas esposas en mis manos; usando el típico traje de prisión: un uniforme color negro con rayas blancas. Una oficial de policía iba a mi lado guiándome a la celda, es decir, a mi nuevo hogar durante los próximos años. Al llegar ahí había dos reclusas más, al verlas un escalofrío me recorrió, a leguas se veía que no eran muy amigables. Eran corporalmente más fuertes que yo, llevaban tatuajes en los brazos y el pelo al ras del hombro, me observaron y fue como si miles de balas me cruzaran. La oficial que me acompañaba me dijo:_

—_Bueno, princesita, este será tu nuevo palacio, espero lo disfrutes… y espero que tengas buena compañía. _—_Esto último lo dijo en tono de burla, su voz era un poco gruesa para considerar que era mujer. Abrió la celda para mí y entré. Las reclusas me observaron de pies a cabeza y unas malévolas sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros._

—_Pero mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí _—_comentó una de ellas en un tono frío y sarcástico, que me heló la sangre. La otra reclusa se acercó a mí y con uno de sus dedos recorrió mi cara, en ese momento sentí repulsión. Presentía que mi estancia aquí sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba._

—_Princesita, espero y le bajes a tus sumos, porque aquí nosotras seremos las princesas y tú la sirvienta. _—_Lo que no vi venir fue una enorme cachetada. De inmediato vino una tras otra, intenté protegerme pero fue inútil. Al cabo de diez terribles cachetadas me dijeron:_

—_Esto es una lección para que aprendas que al ser que nos da la vida, no se le arrebata esta. _—_Las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos y lo único que logré pensar fue que este sería mi infierno._

_**Fin Flashback**_

La guardia se plantó frente a la celda con una mirada entre diversión y enojo.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo, por su buena conducta logran salir libres. Sí, cómo no, una buena conducta, más bien una buena cantidad de dinero a los de allá arriba y listo, la princesita queda libre nuevamente. No comprendía sus palabras, no sabía de qué me estaba hablando. —Sí, es cierto, he tenido una excelente conducta. Bueno, dos años después de haber ingresado me salí de control y se las cobré a todas quienes me la debían, pero esa es otra historia que con el tiempo les contaré.

—Oh, ¿acaso no me entiendes? ¿El haber estado aquí por seis años te ha vuelto una retrasada? ¡ESTÁS LIBRE! —Libre… Libertad, esa palabra que llevaba un tiempo sin conocer.

—Por favor, no estés jugando. Sé que no soy tu persona preferida pero, querida, tendrás mucha Isabella Swan durante un buen tiempo —le respondí en un tono sarcástico, ya que me era un tanto imposible creerlo.

—Pues, allá tú si quieres seguir aquí, en este basurero, durante cuatro años más. —Era surrealista. Estaba en libertad, no lo podía creer. Me provocó una gran emoción y a la vez una gran tristeza, por cuanto al salir de aquí nadie esperaba por mí y ante los ojos de la sociedad, yo era la peor escoria que existía. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que aquella dulce y soñadora chica que buscaba su cuento de hadas ya no existía, esa chica hace mucho había muerto… Este lugar, ha sido el encargado de convertirme en esta dama de hierro. Me prometí a mí misma que no lloraría más, que por ningún motivo me dejaría pisotear, y sobre todo, no sería frágil ya que existen personas que solo esperan verte caer. La lección estaba aprendida, una nueva vida me esperaba.

Mi gran amiga Regina, nótese el sarcasmo, quien había sido la guardia durante estos años, abrió la celda para mí, seguía sin poder creerlo cuando su horrorosa voz me trajo a la realidad.

—Recuerda, princesita, debes pasar por tus joyas y ropita, si es que aún están, a las oficinas y ahí te darán tu carta de libertad. Tu expediente no quedará limpio, así que llevarás de por vida esta huella. —No era necesario que me recalcara que los pasos por prisión y los motivos que me trajeron a este lugar los arrastraría en mi interior para siempre y que sería tan visible como si lo tuviese etiquetado en la frente, debido a que era más que consciente de que así sería.

Pasé a las oficinas, como me lo indicó, al llegar me entregaron todas mis pertenencias. Esta ropa me traía muy malos recuerdos, así que al salir de aquí lo primero que haría sería tirarla, dejaría todo mi pasado atrás y me enfocaría solamente en mi presente.

Me llevaron por un pasillo al que conocía muy bien, era por el que nos conducían cuando teníamos visita, pero esta vez, en lugar de entrar a esa área nos dirigimos hacia el otro lado. La guardia que iba conmigo se quedó unos pasos atrás, por su actitud entendí que hasta ahí llegaba, que lo demás tendría que continuarlo sola. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, y de inmediato traté de reprimirlos; aproximadamente cinco metros eran los que me separaban de la libertad.

Hice el poco trayecto que me faltaba. Otra guardia abrió la puerta por mí y por fin me consideré libre.

Después de seis años volví a ver nuevamente el mundo. Antes de comenzar a caminar volteé a ver las instalaciones en las que había _vivido_ y que se convirtió en mi _hogar_ durante esos largos años, ese _lugar _que me hizo indestructible. Alcé la mirada hacia el cielo, el sol brillaba intensamente. De inmediato un recuerdo se coló a mi mente…

_**Flashback**_

_**20 años atrás**_

—_Muy bien, preciosa, lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Mi padre me animaba desde atrás._

—_¡Papá! Lo logré. Mira, puedo hacerlo yo sola. —Ese día mi padre me estaba enseñando a andar en bicicleta. Era un gran hombre de negocios, poseía una de las compañías hoteleras más grandes del país, pero aún así buscaba tener un poco de tiempo para su familia. Detuve la bicicleta y alcé la mirada, en el cielo había miles de nubes y un sol muy radiante, más radiante que nunca. Sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, mi papá me estaba abrazando._

—_Muy bien, pequeña, lo has logrado. De ahora en adelante, en cada momento importante para ti, ahí estaré yo, apoyándote y dándote ánimos para continuar. —Me abracé más fuerte a él. El amor de un padre no se compara con nada. Le regalé una sonrisa que fácilmente me correspondió. Miré hacia el cielo y había una inmensa nube con forma de corazón._

—_¿Vez esa nube? De ese tamaño y más, es mi amor por ti, papá. —Él observó la nube que le señalé y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

—_Hija, mi amor por ti es mucho más que esa nube. Te amo, pequeña. —Y así fue como durante catorce años él estuvo a mi lado en cada logro y en cada derrota, pero sobre todo a mi lado._

_**Fin Flashback**_

No lloré, no porque no tuviera sentimientos, sino porque aprendí a reprimirlos perfectamente. Comencé a caminar, no tenía ni idea a dónde me dirigía, pero aun así empecé a dar unos cuantos pasos, cuando una familiar voz me llamó:

—¡Bella! —Y ahí parada con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa estaba quien nunca dudó de mí, quien se convirtió en mi familia durante estos años. Rosalie Hale, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, educada, cuerpo de infarto, belleza y una inmensa cabellera rubia; ella es mi amiga desde hacía once años y ahora era la única persona que estaba para mí. Corrió hacia mis brazos y yo la recibí con una gran sonrisa e inmenso amor. Ella al igual que yo, era una chica frágil, soñadora y dulce, y por lo que noté seguía igual. Aquí la única que había cambiado era yo…

—¡Rose! Te extrañé demasiado. —Ella me miró con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Yo también, linda. Yo también. Ahora estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. —Había decidido que iría a mi antigua casa y allí me prepararía para regresar a Swan Co.

—Gracias, Rose. Necesito que me lleves a casa y me ayudes con unas cuantas cosas. La Isabella que entró aquí hace seis años ya no está, ahora en su lugar quedó esta dama de hierro.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llegamos al que antiguamente había sido mi hogar. Siempre fuimos solo mi padre y yo, ya que mi madre murió al momento de darme a luz, pero no por eso la olvidé, mi papá fue el encargado de decirme cuán maravillosa era esa mujer.

—Bueno, Bells, debido a que nadie ha estado aquí en seis largos años, la casa está un poco descuidada; he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y he tratado de mantenerla limpia y en buenas condiciones… —Con esto Rose me seguía demostrando que era una persona digna de mi confianza.

—Ya para, Rose. De verdad te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, no podré pagártelo ni con todo el oro del mundo. —Ella me correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, es momento de que entremos y recuperes el tiempo perdido. —Entendí sus palabras y salimos del carro. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el portón de acceso a la casa, era un gran portón negro que se suponía brindaba seguridad, Rose lo abrió con una llave que llevaba e iniciamos nuestro camino hacia la puerta principal. Al llegar a la puerta, Rose me miró a los ojos, como pidiendo mi permiso para entrar, hice un único y leve asentimiento de cabeza y abrió. Al dar el primer paso dentro de la casa, los recuerdos llegaron a mí. Tuve presente en un instante todo lo que había vivido en la seguridad de estas paredes, desde mis felices fiestas de cumpleaños, hasta el momento en que me llevaron presa. Después de mucho tiempo no pude retener las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar como una fuente, me fue imposible no llorar.

Me derrumbé, no porque fuera débil nuevamente, eso jamás volvería a ser; me derrumbé porque me dolía el saber que dentro de esta casa yo estaría sola, nadie estaría conmigo. Rose, a pesar de no tener la mejor vida, tenía su casa y su familia, y yo no tenía a nadie. La única persona que ha sido mi felicidad ya no estaba y a los ojos de todos yo fui la responsable de arrebatarle la vida.

De pronto sentí unos brazos que me rodearon, si quiera contaba con el apoyo de mi amiga. Lloré en su hombro, tratando de purificar mi alma, sanar y borrar todas las heridas; no sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero me separé de ella y le di un suave _gracias_.

—Bella, si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte a vivir conmigo y mis padres, sabes que no habría ningún problema. —Me apetecía decirle que necesitaba su apoyo y compañía como amiga, pero a veces el orgullo es más grande que uno mismo.

—No, Rose, gracias… Solo que de momento recordé muchas cosas, pero no es nada de importancia. —Intenté dibujar una sonrisa creíble, pero creo que el gesto resultante se clasificaría mejor como una horrible mueca.

—Bueno, quería pedirte un favor. Necesito que vayas y me compres un poco de ropa, ya que la que tengo tal vez me quede, pero no está a la moda, y como bien dicen por allí: _antes muerta que sencilla_. —Mi amiga rio ante mi estúpido comentario, pero es verdad, si pretendo hacer un regreso triunfal no podría hacerlo en unas horribles fachas; no, yo soy una reina, una dama y como tal debo mostrarme hermosa.

—Está bien, y de paso te compraré todo lo que haga falta para la despensa. ¿Segura que estarás bien? —A veces Rose me causaba un poco de lástima, la quería como amiga pero tiene un corazón demasiado noble, como hace tiempo yo lo tenía, y por eso puedes llegar a sufrir demasiado. Das mucho y esperas recibir de igual manera pero la triste realidad es que no es así, das mucho y recibes poco.

—Ve tranquila, estaré bien, me bañaré y dormiré un rato mientras tú regresas. —Nos dimos un abrazo de despedida y ella salió. Me quedé aquí sola, en este lugar donde los recuerdos me hacían débil.

Recorrí toda la estancia y para mi asombro todo seguía igual, todo lo recordaba tal cual. Los grandes ventanales, los arreglos, la fotografía de mis padres el día de su boda, una de mi madre, otra de mi papá y yo; los sillones negros con sus cojines blancos decorados; una mesa de centro con un cisne de cristal con sus alas abiertas, ese que mi padre me había regalado en mi cumpleaños número diez…

_**Flashback**_

_**16 años atrás**_

_Hoy era mi cumpleaños número diez, estaba muy emocionada, tendría una gran fiesta, recibiría muchos regalos y compartiría tiempo con las personas más importantes en mi vida._

_De repente mi puerta se abrió y entró un muy feliz papá, con un gorrito de fiesta y un pastel en sus manos. De inmediato, me empezó a cantar y me felicitó._

—_Pequeña, debes pedir un deseo, tal vez se te haga realidad. —Yo pensé mucho lo que pediría, a mi mente llegaron miles de cosas desde las más simples hasta las más difíciles, pero me decidí por la más importante. Cerré mis ojos y deseé "ser feliz con mi padre", de inmediato soplé a las diez velitas que había en el pastel. Mi padre lo puso en mi regazo y me dijo que regresaba en un momento que iría por mi otro regalo y salió literalmente más rápido que el mismo Flash (el personaje de los comics). Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y regresó, traía entre sus manos un gran paquete, forrado de un papel dorado y un gran moño plata, me lo entregó y dijo: Ábrelo. Lo tomé y al abrirlo dentro de la caja había un cisne de cristal con las alas abiertas. Era hermoso, lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, era un gran regalo. Sólo mi papá sabría qué me haría feliz y en qué momento._

—_Gracias, papá, es hermoso, lo cuidaré mucho. —Una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, entonces me respondió:_

—_De nada, pequeña, es para que recuerdes que algún día abrirás tus alas como ese cisne, serás igual de hermosa, y deberás emprender un camino por tu propia cuenta; pero a pesar de eso, regresarás al lugar donde abriste esas alas por primera vez…_ _tu hogar y yo estaré aquí para guiarte. _

_Y era verdad, emprendí un viaje por mi cuenta pero finalmente regresé a donde todo comenzó, a mi hogar, si es que se puede llamar así; regresé pero mi guía ya no estaba…_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Me levanté del sillón, las lágrimas me surcaban nuevamente el rostro. Subí las escaleras y comencé a recorrer el pasillo que guiaba a mi habitación, antes de llegar a esta me detuve frente a una puerta, la puerta de la habitación de Charlie; no me atreví a abrirla, ya lo haría en algún momento. Continué hacia mi habitación y entré, todo estaba como hace seis años atrás: la misma decoración, las mismas fotografías, hasta la misma ropa de cama. Fui directo al armario, decidida de que ya había tenido mucho sentimentalismo por el día de hoy. Busqué el pijama más grande que recordaba. Mi cuerpo había tomado mayor forma, otras dimensiones, a pesar de que había estado en la cárcel; pero para mi suerte o desgracia, mi antigua ropa aún me quedaba. Entré al baño y tomé una larga y relajante ducha, al salir me senté frente al tocador, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, estaba pálida y mi cara se mostraba un poco flaca; mi cuerpo seguía siendo delgado, pero ahora con algunas cuantas curvas. Comencé a desenredar mi larga cabellera color chocolate, mientras lo hacía, un gran sueño se apoderó de mí, así que fui a mi cama y me acosté; no me molesté en acomodar las cobijas, simplemente me aventé y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Escuché que a lo lejos gritaban mi nombre, pero no le di importancia, hasta que unos pasos se acercaron más, fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco yme desorienté al despertar y no encontrar el color sucio y descolorido, los malos olores, los ruidos de otros cuerpos en movimiento, el tintinear de los barrotes al ser golpeados… Hasta que caí en cuenta que era nuevamente libre. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Rose que traía un sinfín de bolsas, se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa y me dijo:

—Mira, jugaremos a la muñeca, Bella, te probarás todo lo que compré para ti. —La verdad no tenía ganas de probarme nada, pero lo hice, así pasamos muchas horas, hasta que el sueño nos venció a ambas.

Unos rayos de sol dieron contra mi rostro, desperté y recordé que hoy era el día en que regresaría a Swan Co. Para reclamar mi trono, para tener nuevamente el poder. En el otro lado de la cama se encontraba Rose, profundamente dormida, así que me levanté lentamente para evitar molestarla. Me di una larga ducha, presentía que hoy sería un día difícil, salí y busqué un atuendo en mi nuevo armario. Me decidí por unos pantalones negros ajustados, que me daban un aire de seriedad y profesionalismo; una blusa con un estampado verde; y por último, una chaqueta de cuero en conjunto con unos elegantes y sofisticados zapatos negros; rápidamente me di un vistazo y mi vestimenta se encontraba lista. Arreglé mi cabello y delineé mis ojos. Nunca había sido fan del maquillaje, prefería todo lo natural. Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina, efectivamente Rose había comprado lo necesario. Estaba comiendo un poco de fruta picada cuando mi rubia amiga bajó las escaleras.

—Buenos días, veo que estás lista para comenzar de nuevo. —Y sí, era verdad, estaba lista para iniciar de nuevo. No quise investigar nada sobre la empresa, ya que quería darle una gran sorpresa a todos.

—Sí, así es y gracias por haberme ayudado tanto. Eres una excelente amiga. —Nos dimos un abrazo más y desayunamos juntas. Rose partió rumbo a su casa, y yo me dirigí al garaje, ahí se encontraba el BMW negro que le pedí a ella que me consiguiera. Tomé el coche y salí rumbo a las oficinas de Swan Co.

Al llegar, el portero se quedó pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa y lo saludé:

—Buenos días, Billy. Tranquilo, soy Isabella, he regresado. —Abrió las puertas de cristal para mí y antes de entrar me respondió:

—Bienvenida, señorita Isabella. Un gusto tenerla de regreso. —Él siempre había sido un gran amigo de mi padre y me había querido mucho.

Entré y de inmediato se hizo un gran silencio, todo el mundo me miraba. Hace un tiempo habría bajado la cabeza y estaría tan sonrojada como una tonta colegiala; ahora mantuve el mentón en alto y sonreí. Comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor, adentro también el silencio resultó perfecto y todo el mundo me escrutaba; apreté el botón del piso diez, que era donde se encontraba la oficina de presidencia. No me interesaba hacia dónde iba toda esta gente, ellos tendrían que esperar.

Salí del ascensor y caminé hacia las grandes puertas, ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa?, encontrar a mi vieja amiga Angela allí. Ella era ahora la secretaria del jefe, supuse, se disponía a decirme algo pero solo le sonreí y pasé sin esperar a oír su voz, ya después podríamos platicar. Al entrar a la que era la oficina de mi padre, me llevé una gran impresión al ver que en la que fue su silla se encontraba su hermana, más bien hermanastra. Carmen Swan, una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado hasta la cintura, tenía unos cuarenta años, pero no por eso era menos hermosa. Sus ojos eran azules y tenía una cara muy bonita y un cuerpo bien conservado. Al verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos, yo puse una sonrisa socarrona y hablé:

—Querida tía, ya no es necesario que estés aquí. La dueña de todo esto regresó, así que por favor, serías tan amable de dejarme sola; puedes ocupar otro puesto, pero este ya tiene dueña y soy yo. —Su cara tomó color ¡y qué color!, se puso roja y pensé que explotaría. Me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada despectiva anunció:

—Isabella, en el momento en que fuiste a la cárcel perdiste el derecho a todo esto, no me vengas con tonterías. —Lo que ella no sabía era que mi padre había dejado un testamento y a pesar de haber ido a la cárcel el testamento no se anuló, por ende yo era la propietaria total.

—Querida, hay un testamento hecho por mi padre donde yo soy la heredera universal, y aunque haya ido a la cárcel no perdí mis derechos sobre la empresa. —Me acerqué más a ella, hasta quedar enfrente y con mi mirada más fría le dije—: Por favor, desocupa mi lugar o te demandaré por cualquier cosa que se me ocurra. Ya sabes, soy una asesina, he creado contactos que podrían… O mejor aún, puede que te mate. —Su rostro pasó por varias expresiones, pero aún así tomó su bolso y se paró frente a mí.

—Esto no se quedará así, niña estúpida. —Abandonó mis dominios, realizando según ella una salida digna de una diva, pero más bien parecía un venado recién acabado de nacer.

Caminé hacia el escritorio y me senté en la gran silla. Ahora sí, el poder regresaba a mí. Tocaron la puerta y entró Angela con un hermoso arreglo floral, el cual puso frente a mí.

—Señorita Isabella, es para usted. —Me sorprendí ya que no encontraba a nadie conocido capaz de habérmelas enviado. Tomé una rosa roja, muy hermosa, la olí y olía delicioso con un perfume que se me hacía conocido. Busqué la nota que acompañaba a las flores y leí:

"_Bienvenida, hermosa"_

_Edward Cullen_


End file.
